Sirena Oceans
'''Sirena Oceans '''is the daughter of the sirens. Character Personality Sirena is a kind and nice girl. She loves singing but also enjoys swimming. She is sensitive but yet, she is a brave girl who is outgoing, fun and is not afraid of saying what's on her mind. She is funny and goofy around her friends. She is smart and clever, she is also polite, but people say that she is evil sometimes despite she is a friendly siren, not a bad one. She likes doing creative things too, not only singing. She is also supportive and helpful, she loves giving a helping hand and good advice. She is obsessed with music and anything that involves music, she inherited her mother's singing voice and love for music. People say that she is an excellent swimmer and she have won many trophies not only for swimming but for singing too. Appearance Sirena has turquoise hair with hot pink and purple streaks and blue eyes. She has pale green skin and has webbed hands. She basically wears anything outfit which invloves sea-shells, pearls or/and seaweed. Relationships Family Sirena is the daughter of two sirens; her mother is a famous under-water singer- while her father is a rich business man but yet the two adults are awfully friendly and kind. Sirena has no siblings, she is an only child. Friends Ryssa Doll and Lagoona Blue are Sirena's best friends; Ryssa- she has the love of fashion excatly like Sirena and Lagoona- she is from the ocean and knows how Sirena feels about the ocean's danger. Sirena has many other friends such as: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable. She is also friends with Gigi Grant, Twyla and a few of boys. Back at home, also known as, the ocean, Sirena has many fans as she is a bit famous for her mother's reputation, but other than fans, she has some siren friends. Enemies Toralei Stripe and the Werecat Twins are pretty much Sirena's enemies, but they rarely get along. Sirena also shows a dislike towards Nefera de Nile for trying to rain on the fearleading squad. She also dislikes normies for destroying her home. Romance Dylan Blue is Sirena's boyfriend, they have been together for six months and never been apart. When she was still single, many siren boys from the ocean had crushes on her and she also went out on a date with Heath Burns. Outfits Basic Sirena wears a cut short sleeve turquoise one-shoulder shirt with a sea-shell pink tank-top under it, on the shoulder of the shirt there is two seaweed stripes. She wears a pale light blue pair of shorts with a long seaweed holding a seashell. She wears blue wedges and the heels are turquoise, there is a small pearl that attaches to the top of the shoe, on the shoe there is also a purple and sea-shell pink starfish with glitter on the pink part. She also wears a pearl necklace and a purple fishnet glove on her right hand. She puts on green and sparkly seashell pink eyeshadow with seashell pink lipstick. Gallery TBP Notes *She is a bit famous because of her mother's reputation. *When she is in the ocean, she has a mermaid tale. Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Siren